trollopolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pogeymans
, the most hated and least well-known of all teh Pogeymans. Don't observe it for too long or you'll go insane.]] Pogeymans are magical creatures who despise humans for catching and training them for illegal fighting matches. In general, Pogeymans are ugly, repulsive creatures, making them prime for abuse by abusive humans. Battles Pogeyman Battles are gruesome contests of strength (and occasionally contests of staring) between two (or more) abused and under-appreciated little Pogeymans (and occasionally some big ones, too).People who abuse Pogeymans are referred to as "Trainers", and the Pogeymans are referred to as "Pogeymans". The Pogeymans take turns (how nice of them!) pounding each other, until one of them is killed, resulting in a cash prize for the winning trainer. Some Trainers battle Pogeymans using various strategy techniques, though most just spam the most powerful move the Pogeyman they chose has. Notable Pogeymans Here are some of the most used Pogeymans. Smart Trainers choose the most powerful Pogeymans, while stupid Trainers choose wimpy Pogeymans. Some Trainers choose Pogeymans regardless of their strength. Such Trainers never win battles. Master Stone Fist The most often chosen Pogeyman, Master Stone Fist kills other Pogeymans with his deathly gaze. Nobody stands a chance against him. If two are pitted against each other, the slower one dies. is the most powerful of all Pogeymans. Your Pogeymans will die just by looking at him. BEWARE!!!]] Pinkachu Pinkachu sucks according to most trainers, but according to Tiger's research, they are simply hard to train because they are very stubborn, resulting in a bad Pogeyman. RAGEGUY RAGEGUY attacks along with Santa. Never bring a RAGEGUY without a Santa. Case closed. Santa Santa despises RAGEGUY for stealing his abilities to augment his own. What a jerk. Garbojerk Nobody loves Garbojerk. They use him just for the pleasure of seeing him killed. They hate him because he is so ugly, and that might be fine, except for he's also a total jerk. He's even worse than RAGEGUY. Looney Bird Looney Bird is the evolution of Chatot, acquired when one feeds their Chatot copious amounts of alcoholic beverages. Although Looney Bird possesses the strength to take down Master Stone Fist single-handedly, he is unfortunately bottlenecked by his constant state of drunkeness. As a result, Looney Bird has a hit rate of only 1/256. Gardevoir Gardevoir is a pretty (see what I just did there?) popular Pogeyman, and the only Pogeyman that could ever be considered beautiful. In fact, she (or he) is so beautiful that she has a following of OVER 9000 male Pogeyman Trainers. It also helps that she can teleport and do other cool stuff. Just beware of the male versions. Nyan Cat The most newly-discovered Pogeyman, Nyan Cat is the preferred Pogeyman of trainers who like to use speedy ones. Category:Things to Fear Category:Things that are Funny Because They Really Aren't Category:Pages that Have been Trolled Category:Stupid Stuff Category:Evil Stuff Category:Crap Category:Imbeciles Category:Everything Category:Pogeymans Category:Whatever Category:Vidya Gaems Category:Pages that are Somewhat Educational Category:Pages With Excessive Amounts of Categories